The present invention relates to a drop frame trailer body and more specifically to a novel floor construction having a hydraulic or pneumatic lift assembly for adjusting the position of the floor assembly.
There are many types of trailers described in the prior art suitable for transporting cargo. However, for the most part, these trailers do not include adjustable floor assemblies. Usually, a trailer is loaded and unloaded from the ground or a loading dock. The standard height of such loading dock is approximately 4' high. Although, the height of these loading docks certainly can vary substantially.
Obviously, when the height of the floor of the trailer differs from the level of the loading point, the task of loading and/or unloading the trailer becomes burdensome.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved floor assembly, for use in a trailer or other such vehicle which assembly can facilitate the loading and/or unloading of the trailer.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide a novel floor construction which can be readily raised or lowered to meet the level of a loading dock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel floor assembly which can be raised and lowered by a hydraulic or pneumatic lift assembly.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following descriptions.